


民心所向

by MuGer



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuGer/pseuds/MuGer
Summary: 一个人人都想搞大将的故事
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	民心所向

已是3月末了，苇名的春天却仍躲在掩盖着积雪的，层层重叠的峰峦背后，迟迟不肯露面。略微上升的温度是她给苇名仅有的恩赐。

伴随着屋檐落下的第一滴融雪，护国军的征兵告示被张贴在内城墙下。我穿越密集又嘈杂的人群，费力地朝那张小纸望去——

自去年母亲去世后，家里便只剩下我一人。简单置办了母亲的丧事后，我才发现长久以来自己对家人的依赖究竟有多严重。由于性格孤僻，再加上各方面都乏善可陈，二十多年来别说是伴侣，我甚至连称得上交心的朋友都没有。成年后经父母的介绍，只在街对面的药店得了个搬货的活勉强过日子。

现如今家里已经没有值得挂念的存在，这种为了生活而生活的日子也不再有意义。与其继续浑浑噩噩地过下去，不如把这条命送给苇名，那也算是发挥了它的最大价值——

告示写得很简短，我草草看过一遍便准备回家收拾行李了，从人群中脱身又花了我不少力气。不知为什么，我总觉得这些年自愿充兵的人数比以前多的多了，难不成真是苇名天灵地杰养出这么一大批心甘情愿去送死的人？

黑川家次子的出现更加深了我的困惑。我不记得他叫什么，实际上也没什么知道的必要。黑川家是附近有名的富贾，老实说，我很难相信那位成天花天酒地的大少爷会干出自愿参军这种奉献自我的事来。我思前想后，最终只得出一个“有钱人的想法总是超脱常人”这种不着调的结论。

入军仪式那天，黑川恰好排在我身旁。他似乎十分兴奋：一双眼睛微微眯起，眉梢也明显地上翘着。我真搞不懂他，参军就算是半只脚进了鬼门关，他倒像个刚进妓院的嫖客。

正当我上下打量黑川时，先前喧闹的人群瞬间静了下来。在把视线从黑川身上移开之前，我看见他的视线不再飘忽，而是死死地粘在前方的什么东西上，眼神亮得不像话，像是看进了一束光，而他快把那束光给盯穿了。

我顺着黑川的视线望去，目光数过层层阶梯，最终落在一个高大的人身上，那人背着光，看不清五官，但光是他身后那把泛着红光的近一人高的长弓就在向我们嚣张地昭示着自己主人的身份——苇名弦一郎。

这个名字，哪怕是我这种两耳不闻窗外事的家伙也不可能不知道。由于近年来苇名一心的身体因病痛而大不如前，他的孙子，苇名弦一郎不得不担负起掌管偌大一个国家的责任。说起来，我对他很大一部分的了解，或者说是想象，都来源于隔壁的早田太太。这位太太平日一大爱好就是给我们绘声绘色地讲述弦一郎在战场上杀敌的英姿，有时画面甚至细致到了他脸颊溅上的敌军鲜血。我真搞不懂，一个成日不出门的老太太，到底是怎么才能拥有这种想象力的？

早田太太的情绪在提及弦一郎时也会格外激动，总是不住地说着要是弦一郎是自己的儿子有多好，每每这时，她一旁的亲生儿子总会悻悻地走开，而我则总是笑得很开心。

现在，这位无数苇名中老年妇女的梦中情儿就在我面前，而我竟然产生了一种莫名其妙的熟悉感，恐怕是早田太太的洗脑真的起了作用吧。

弦一郎的发言很简短，他的声音同我预期的一样，冷冰冰的，却带着一股吸引力，让人无法移开注意。  
他像是剑与盾的结合：举手投足间透露着满溢而出的压迫，锋芒毕露，同时这种气质又让他显得坚不可摧，凛然不可侵犯。

在我暗自钦佩苇名下任城主的威严时，身旁黑川的异常反应又吸引了我的注意。这回他更过分了，竟然“呵呵呵”地低笑出了声，视线倒是没从弦一郎身上下来过。我扫视周围，似乎没有别人发现黑川的奇特举动。

“这人别是疯了吧？”我不禁腹诽，并暗自祈祷自己别再和他有什么交联，我可不想一面担忧自己的性命，一面还得应付这种人。

然而，一切不被期望的总是如期而至。

看着对面黑川那张蠢脸露出的恶心笑容，我在心里咒骂了不下百次某个我叫不出名字的神，最后转过头，选择逃避已有的现实。  
而黑川似乎完全不在意我昭然若揭的厌恶，自顾自地作起了自我介绍。

“你还记得我吗！咱俩以前还爬过一棵树呢，时间过得真快啊。只是我现在肯定爬不动树啦，明明比那时候长了这么多……”

“记得，黑川大少爷嘛，我怎么敢不记得呢。”

我突如其来的开口把黑川吓了一跳，他怔了怔，不过几秒后便又恢复如初，仿佛没有听出我语气中的揶揄一般。

“说起来啊。”  
他又开始了。  
“我真没想到今天就见到弦一郎大人了，我还以为他这号人物得过阵子才见得到呢。”

黑川终于说了点能引起我应答欲望的话，说实话，亲眼见到弦一郎这件事真有种传说中的神兽突然降到你面前的不真实感。但他和早田太太描述的倒是相差无几，甚至可以说是一模一样。这就令我对早田家那位女士感到更加迷惑了，难不成她真和弦一郎有什么不可告人的关系？

“不过想想也是，一个能给人操的大将，当然要早点来关心下属啦。”

等下等下等下。  
黑川刚才说了什么？

我眼看着从黑川嘴里接连蹦出的音节，那分明都是我认识的词汇，可一旦组合在一起，却成了我怎么也无法理解的句子，根本就像是异国的语言。

黑川很快地注意到我的不对劲，他顿了顿，随后恍然大悟地笑起来：“哈！我就知道你不知道！”

我一脸茫然的表情没有丝毫的改变，像一尊石雕般定在那儿。黑川看出我没有应和他浮夸表现的意思，便不再自讨没趣，清了清嗓，故作严肃地说下去。  
“听那些从军回家的人说，但凡你为苇名过仗，无论大小，只要你杀的人够多——”  
他突然停下，伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇。

“——就能操那个苇名弦一郎。”

我似乎置身于仙峰寺的僧钟旁，而黑川的话则如最硬实的钟椎，一次缓慢又沉重的撞击瞬间将我置身于一片混沌与颠覆中，那种冲击几乎让我有些透不过气来。

“真……真的吗？不会只是些低俗的诽谤吧，弦一郎怎么看也不像是这种人啊。”  
良久，我才后知后觉地产生了疑虑。  
“你爱信不信，弦一郎那家伙，绝对是干得出这事儿的人，他为苇名做了那么多，献出肉身这点小事也不足挂齿吧？”  
说罢，黑川将双臂交叉在脑后向后仰去，直直地倒在被褥上。  
“我参军就是为了这个啊。”他恶劣地笑着。  
“说实话，与其整天待在家混吃等死，不如来瞧瞧这位传说中的苇名大将尝起来是什么滋味。操到那样的男人，那还真是前所未闻的体验，你说是吧？”

黑川的话总以反问结束，他热衷于以这种方式满足自己希冀得到认同的可笑虚荣心。本来他的小伎俩对我而言是毫无用处的，我本该鄙夷地看看他，不屑地走开，留下一个潇洒的背影。可那时我脑子却一片混乱，愣愣地嗯了几声，便以早睡为由匆忙终止了话题，像个落荒而逃的败兵。

可我到底在逃避什么？

起初这种摸不透自己的感觉让我非常烦躁，我好像和那些怪人没什么两样，都对一件莫名其妙的事情怀有异样的情感。准确地说，我甚至连这种情感的源头都道不明，那样我或许还不如黑川那家伙。

很快我发现这事在军营里根本算不上什么秘密，或者说是黑川这种人实在管不住嘴巴。不久又有人注意到训练道场的一面挂着刻有所有人姓名木牌的墙，每次出阵归来，都能发现那上面的不同名下多了些笔画，数量自然与那人砍下的敌军人头数挂钩。借此，黑川口说无凭的荤段子成了板上钉钉的现实。不出一周，苇名弦一郎便成了所有人茶余饭后的谈资，大家趁着酒劲高谈阔论，对这位高高在上的下任苇名统治者评头论足，幻想着对方在床上，在自己身下的媚态。  
可幻想又不能成真，那群口若悬河的家伙说得再绘声绘色，弦一郎也不会真就爬上他们的床。当然，这些话我不会对任何人说，在这种地方给自己树敌可不是什么明智的选择。  
“简直就像一群只会用下半身思考的动物。”离开人群时我小声嘀咕道。

用下半身思考的动物，这是我用来嘲笑那群人的话。但几个月后当我站在名牌墙前，望着被红墨圈出的自己的名字，一旁的大将告诉我：“你可以啊，才打了几仗就杀了这么多人，还没缺胳膊少腿的。上头让我通知你，今晚就能去弦一郎大人那儿了。”

这我实在是冷静不下来，各方面都是。

我不记得那个下午自己是怎么过来的。回过神来时，我已经站在弦一郎的房门前了,拉门薄薄的和纸上透出明显的光亮。  
"弦......弦一郎大人你在吗？"我第一次觉得自己声如蚊呐，喉咙像被卡住了一般不住地颤抖，发出来的几乎是气音了。

“进来吧。”  
谢天谢地，要是弦一郎再晚个几秒回答，估计我会直接在他门前窒息而死。

我用上这辈子最轻柔的动作以放慢几倍的速度将门拉开，却在合上时因为过于紧张用力过猛，“砰”的一声，我顿时身起一层冷汗，整个人几乎跳起来。正当我扶着门拼命恢复呼吸时，一团黑影在门上逐渐扩大，弦一郎就这么一声不响地出现在我身后。  
“你在干什么？”依旧是没有起伏的，冰冷的声音。我猛地转过身，正对上弦一郎一副看弱智的的表情，“没......没事，哈哈，弦一郎大人晚上好啊。”

太尴尬了，我绝对不会再碰上比现在更尴尬的时刻。身后是被我压得快变形的拉门，眼前是苇名未来的城主，而他现在又在用一副关爱智障的表情打量我，更恐怖的是我俩待会还可能要上床。

正当我思考如何自尽能够尽可能减少痛苦时，弦一郎走开了，不知道从哪儿端出了一些和菓子。  
“你要吃吗？鬼形部那家伙不知道从哪弄来这么多，我又不喜欢甜食。”他转过身，将菓子放在桌子上，我这时才注意到弦一郎的装束，脱去厚重盔甲的他现在穿着一件很平常的深色浴衣，略长的头发在脑后扎起，只是有几缕碎发掉了出来，在他苍白的后颈上有些扎眼。鬼使神差般的，我不自觉地伸出手想将那碎发拨开，在指尖触碰到弦一郎后颈的一刹那，他似乎怔了几秒。

“啊......你想直接开始吗？”他回过身，直直地盯着我。  
我该回答什么？"不是啊弦一郎大人，我只是太紧张了，您如果不高兴我可以马上走!"吗？得了吧，都到这一步了，难道还有什么理由不继续下去吗，他又不会突然掏出太刀把我砍死。我又有什么好怕的。  
于是，经过一番激烈的思想斗争，我最终斩钉截铁地点了点头。

在得到回答后，弦一郎的表情没有任何的变化，他示意我去床铺上坐着，我也只能像个木头人一样按他说的做。

但是接下的发展就越来越超出我的认知范围了。

“先让你硬起来吧。”弦一郎说着便开始解我的裤子，我甚至都没有来得及作出反应，疲软的性器先一步经他之手暴露在空气中。  
我几乎快哭了，双手无处安放，只能在空中乱舞。“不......”话到了喉口，突然又卡壳了一般，无论如何也发不出来，因为下身传来的湿滑温暖的触感，彻彻底底地把我整个人击垮了。

没错，那个苇名弦一郎，现在正含着我的阴茎， 他将未被扎起的、多余的碎发别到耳后，伴着头部的律动一吞又一吐。我的大脑一片空白，双手静止在空中，挂在一旁的油灯静静地燃烧着，沉默地注视着正发生的一切。

现在我的阴茎上沾满了弦一郎的唾液，甚至快要滴落下来，他凑上前去，伸出舌尖，又让唾液回到了自己的口腔。弦一郎的舌头是近乎血液的鲜红，而那舌正舔开覆盖在我尿道口周围的那层皮，露出一个可怜的小孔，他的舌尖又在那孔周围舔舐着，温热的触感顺着两寸相连的皮肤从我的脊柱渐渐向上游走，随之迸发的还有接连不断的，如潮水般的快感。实在是太舒服了，这绝对比撸管爽上千百倍，尽管我极力想表现得不那么像一个未经人事的纯情处男，可在这种情况下我已经失去了思考的能力，只想让自己保持清醒而不是爽死过去。可即便我觉得自己已经快到极限了，双手仍不住地摁住弦一郎的头，想着再深一些，再往那处温暖近一些。如此粗暴的动作显然呛到了他，弦一郎咳了几声，眼角随之沁出一点泪水，可他始终没有将阴茎吐出来，而是调整位置，继续吞吐的动作。这次他还用上了双手，是那双常年握弓习剑而布满茧的手。粗糙的茧蹭过龟头、茎身，最后来到囊袋，那感觉像是无数的沙砾在皮肤上反复摩擦，而快感就如尘暴将我吞噬。

“差不多了。”弦一郎突然停下，快感瞬间如退潮般散去，将我从一片七荤八素中解救出来。我直了直几乎麻痹的上身，注视着他下一步的动作。

在短暂的停顿后，弦一郎撩开了浴衣的下摆——那下面什么也没穿。他移动身躯，跨坐在我身上，接着单手撑起上身，随即我便意识到他的意图，好在这次我并没有失语。

"等一下！大人您什么措施也没有吗？就比如那种......润滑之类的，不然您可能会受伤啊。"

弦一郎甚至都没有抬头看我一眼。

“不需要那种东西，我没有那么脆弱。”语毕，他用另一只手握住我的阴茎，对准自己的穴口，毫不犹豫地，坐了下去。

那一瞬间，他发出一声轻喘，而我则再也忍不下去了。伴着一阵布料窸窣与肢体碰撞声，我和弦一郎对换了位置，这算不算以下犯上？不过我也顾不得那么多了。

这位苇名大将显然没有预料到我突如其来的行动，他皱了皱眉，接着才开口：“你喜欢那就这样吧。”

在确保对方不会突然把我乱刀砍死后，我终于放下心来，开始专注于身下的正事。

弦一郎的唾液起到了很好的润滑效果，使得我的阴茎能够顺畅地进出他的后穴，并伴着有些淫糜的水声。我没想到男人操起来竟然会这么爽，温暖的内壁紧紧包裹着阴茎的每一寸，这种感觉令我头皮发麻，哪怕这是一滩深不见底的泥潭，我仍愿意陷入其中，承受永恒的昏黑，直到我窒息。

我一下下地顶着胯，同时也注意到弦一郎在这场情事中的变化。

现在他苍白的肤色染上一层淡粉，同原来的肤色以及漆黑的伤痕交错在一起，像是绘师的某幅失败画作，但混着空气中的奇异香气，却莫名让人觉得那有种光怪陆离的美感。我凑到弦一郎颈旁轻轻嗅了嗅，果不其然，那股气味出自他。据说他的少年时期都是在仙乡度过的，想必这气味就来自那个传说中的地方吧。

视线往下，是弦一郎不断起伏的胸膛，我凑上前去，咬住一边颤动的乳首，他终于没忍住地从嘴角漏出一声惊呼，我趁机搓揉起另一边挺立的乳首，加快了身下律动的速度，只期待着眼前这个男人能露出更多的不为人知的样子。

弦一郎的喘息逐渐粗重起来，他的头发不知什么时候散开了，凌乱地四处散着，挡住了脸，我将其拨开，可他对此好像不是很乐意，又抬起手试图遮住脸，我急忙伸手将他的手臂摁在一旁。现在，苇名未来大名沉溺于性事的表情，被完完全全地展现在我眼前。弦一郎半眯着眼，眼神迷离，但我总觉得那里面带着点怨恨，让人有些发怵，他的舌微微吐出，本就鲜红的舌尖更红了。随着我一次又一次的挺进，弦一郎的眉皱得越来越紧，眼神也愈发涣散。在某一次深顶后，他突然深吸一口气，脊背弓起，接着，从他没有被任何人触碰的性器前端，缓缓流出了乳白的精液。看着弦一郎逐渐放松的身体，我也加快了下身的动作，在临界的前一秒抽出性器，没有多想就对着前方登顶高潮，瞬间仿佛置身云霄，一片炽白的光亮。

然而当我几秒后回过神来，才意识到自己干了什么蠢事——  
眼前的弦一郎的眼角、鼻梁、唇瓣，几乎脸上每个部位都或多或少地沾上了我的精液。他似乎也没有反应过来，怔怔地用手背抹了抹，又试探性地舔了一口，才终于意识到不对劲的地方。

我眼见他的太阳穴爆出几根青筋，心想自己大限已至，干脆自暴自弃地闭上眼，等待命运的审判。

“射在里面的话清理起来会很麻烦，你还算有点脑子，但下一次如果射在我脸上，我一定会杀了你。”弦一郎的声音从上方传来，我猛地睁开眼，只见他已经将精液擦拭干净，正起身整理早已凌乱不堪的浴衣。

“谢......谢弦一郎大人！”我连滚带爬地带着衣物逃到门前，“大人再见！晚......晚安！”

“等一下。”弦一郎叫住我，又朝先前放和菓子的地方指了指，“把那个带上。”

我独自走在回去的路上，吃着从弦一郎那儿得来的菓子。  
真甜啊。我想。下一次吃到这样的菓子是什么时候呢。


End file.
